


Vivo y coleando [alive and kicking]

by cherry_ghost



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: This is Bad, im so sorry, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: the spanish in this is so bad





	Vivo y coleando [alive and kicking]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry [this is a wip]

Hector woke up on the ground near his old home. He smiled at the fond memories that he had with this house. He pulled himself up and leaned on the wall. He then reached up to rub his face but saw his hand was covered in skin. “Oh Dios mío…I’m alive again…wait, I’m alive again!” He yips and howls with happiness. He could feel again and he could see his other relatives. Hector ran into the courtyard of his home and picked up a guitar that was sitting by a tree and starts playing it. He sang out loud and let out a loud shout.   
Miguel woke up and saw him. “Papa Hector?”   
Hector turns around and sees Miguel. “Ah Mi hijo! I was wondering when you were going to wake up! I’m alive!” He puts the guitar down and picks him up. “I can stay here with you, isn’t that great? I don’t have to worry about people forgetting me anymore!” He smiles and laughs.   
Miguel frowned a bit. “But what about mama Coco and mama Imelda?”   
Hector pauses. “They should be fine, I hope.” He bites his lip. “You know what, how bout we go put Mi guitar on the ofrenda so they can have something to remember me by alright?”  
“Or you can play them a song.” Miguel smiled and pulled him to the ofrenda.   
“Alright, do you think they will like it? I’m not sure that Imelda will like my singing after what I did to her. I don’t want her to get enojado.” Hector holds the guitar close to him.   
“She won’t be mad at you, she loves your singing.” Miguel sits near the ofrenda and watched Hector.  
“Alright but if she kills me, you’re coming to Chamaco.” Hector strums and starts singing to the ofrenda. He stops halfway though and wipes his eyes. “I don’t think I can get through this song without breaking down Chamaco. I’m sorry, mi ángel.” He looks at Imelda’s picture.  
“It’s ok, I’m sure that Imelda wouldn’t mind you crying. She is tu amor anyway.” Miguel goes to Hector and hugs him. “Plus, it shows that you miss her, si?”  
“Si mi amigo.” Hector sniffles. “I miss her so much it makes me loco en la cabeza.” He laughs. “Oh if only Imelda could see me, talking about her and telling my great-great-great grandson stories about her.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY


End file.
